


Give Love a Chance

by DragonHax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time Dating, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Really bad at Tagging, Stanny - Freeform, shy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles pursues Danny and the one time Danny finally agrees to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Love a Chance

 

 

 

**Just Thought of This When I was listening to this old song: Blue Moon by Dean Martin. Take a listen if you guys like old love songs.**

**Not my best work but It'll do. #Unbeta'd. Sorry for all of the grammatical/spelling mistakes. I was sleepy when I wrote this.**

**Thank you for reading**

 

* * *

     When Stiles asked Danny if he was attractive, it wasn’t general curiosity that took over him but the inane need to know the other boy’s opinion. It was more of an obsession really -- not the “I’ll murder you in your sleep” kind of way but more of a “I’m attracted to you, please love me” kind of way. Stiles never understood why out of all the boys and girls in Beacon Hills, Danny had to be the one who captured his heart. Unfortunately, he was the prettiest, handsomest, most unattainable one around. He was Danny Mahealani: Lacrosse God and Resident Hottie. After delegating his feelings to Scott, Scott advised him to follow his heart and to pursue Danny but Stiles shook his head in disagreement. Like he would have a chance in hell. But Stiles still tried. He prodded Danny endless questions in Chemistry, making the latter sigh and shake his head in soft but clear amusement. And then things started to change. Slowly, Danny reciprocated the boy’s feelings and found himself falling for him little by little each day. Jackson noticed it and told the boy off, telling him that he could do so much better. Jackson told him that he needed to find someone more on his league. Danny disagreed. Admittedly, Stiles was rough around the edges: ADHD, Blabbermouth, and Scrawny White Kid screamed at Danny but he didn’t care. The prospect of dating Stiles was something he wanted to try out. It wasn’t like he was tied to the boy forever if he went out with him. That’s why Danny finally agreed to go on one date with him to test out the waters and to see if he was truly sincere about his likeness for Danny. Now, Danny got around. He dated a few boys in school and he was often hit on during his biweekly visits to the “GrapeVine”. But Stiles was different. It was the first time that Danny felt that someone actually, sincerely, liked him. It made him nervous and made him feel sick to his stomach. Danny reevaluated his decision when Stiles knocks on his door and he had no chance to cancel.

     Thirty minutes had passed and Stiles and Danny were dining on one of those old Diners found in town, where you could listen to your own music on a jukebox while you ate. It was incredibly silent. And awkward. Danny expected Stiles to take him out somewhere: a movie, or a club but instead he beelined to a diner. A freaking diner. Danny was not impressed. He actually started believing that this might have been a prank and that Stiles wasn’t really interested in him, considering the fact that he had been pining over Lydia their whole life. Danny looked over at Stiles, who was trying to distract himself by eating his burger and fries when he catches Danny’s eyes. Stiles immediately looked back at his food and inhaled it. “So Stiles, I’ve always known you to be Scott’s best friend, the hyperactive kid in class. Tell me something different about you.” Danny started. If he had to endure a grueling hour with this kid, he might as well talk with him. 

     “I’m your typical geek. I love Star Wars. Reading. All that Jazz.” At least they had something in common. Danny was a closeted Star Wars fan, complete with R2-D2 pajamas, and  an Obi-Wan Kenobi action figure. 

     “Really? Well to be honest I’m also a big fan of George Lucas’ masterpiece. In fact ----“ Danny started but was immediately cut off by Stiles.

     “That’s nice.” Stiles muttered. Danny was infuriated. He was trying to salvage something out of this incredibly awkward, and boring date  and Stiles had to cut him off. 

     “You know what? I thought that I would give this thing a chance but it seems like I was wrong. I’m sorry but can you please take me ----“ Danny crossed his chest in annoyance and rolled his eyes as Stiles cut him off again.

     “Would you like to dance? I really like this song.” Stiles stood from the other side of the booth and holds his hand in the air, waiting for Danny to take it. Danny took his hand and Stiles keeps them close together, his hands on Danny’s hips and Danny’s on his shoulders.

**_Blue Moon I was Dancing Alone....._ **

     “I’m sorry for cutting you off earlier. I’m just really really nervous. I really like you Danny.” Stiles muttered, his head hidden on Danny’s shoulder. Danny softened under Stiles’ touch.

     “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier too. I was just really looking forward to this date. I kind of like you too Stiles.” He lifted Stiles’ head up and made him look at him in the eye. 

**_Without a dream on my heart_ **

**_Without a love of my own_ **

    “But how? I’m me and you’re you. You’re a Greek God and I’m average. You could never like someone like me.” Stiles continued muttering, going off into a tangent on how it wasn’t true and that Danny shouldn’t prey on his feelings like that.

     “But I do. I never expected to like you Stiles but I do. You are charming and incredible and I have never seen someone be as determined as you are. You were never meant to be Scott’s shadow and I liked how you were brave enough to tell me that you were nervous about all of this.” Danny grabbed him and kissed his lips gently. Needless to say things went right after that. That Blue Moon song they danced to that night? Well it remained their official song until they grew old and their grandchildren running around them. 

 


End file.
